1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to coasters of the type which are used to support glasses and other containers relative to a table top or other furniture surface so that the surface is protected from the condensation and other moisture which may collect along the sides and base of the container or glassware. More particularly, the invention is directed to a type of coaster which includes an absorbent material for collecting condensate and other moisture which develops on the surface of the glass or other container and which is constructed so as to direct the absorbed moisture to an area remote from the container where the moisture is subject to a ventilated air space so that such collected moisture may be evaporated to maintain the coaster in as dry a state as possible. The coasters of the present invention may incorporate an absorbent pad or depending wick elements which are associated with drain holes in a primary tray element which is supported in spaced vertical relationship with respect to a base element in such a manner that the absorbent material or wicks are subject to a cross ventilation between the tray and the base element.
2. History of the Related Art
Coasters for use with glass and bar ware and other beverage containers have found widespread use over the years. The coasters not only provide a beneficial effect by protecting the surface of furniture from accidental spills and moisture which condenses along the surface of such containers but also, in many cases, are designed to facilitate the removal of moisture from the surface of the glassware or container so that the moisture is not retained on or transferred to the container during use.
The most simplistic type of coasters or container trays are exemplified by having a base portion that is surrounded by an upstanding flange. Generally, such coasters are circular in shape and are of a sufficient size so that the base of a glass or other container such as a beverage can or bottle may be cooperatively seated on the base just inwardly of the annular flange. The coaster serves to protect the furniture surface and any moisture which develops or any spills are collected on the base and retained by the flange so that the moisture is not allowed to pass to the surface of the table or other furniture. Unfortunately, the use of very simple coasters does not provide adequate protection especially in areas or times when the amount of moisture associated with surface condensation along a container or glass results in a significant amount of moisture being collected within the coaster. If the coaster simply provides a collection surface which is exposed to the base of the container or glass, each time the container or glass is placed within the coaster, the base of the glass or container will become wet so that as the container or glass is raised with respect to the coaster, moisture will be removed from the coaster and allowed to drip either along the top of the furniture or on the individual utilizing the container or glass.
In order to avoid the problem associated with moisture buildup in the base of coasters, many coasters have been designed to provide for drainage of any collected moisture away from the supporting surface of the coaster. In an earlier U.S. Pat. No. 406,120 to Kiel, a coaster is shown which includes an upper support surface having a plurality of channels and openings formed therein with the channels directing any spilled or condensed moisture to openings provided in the support surface. The coaster includes an inner chamber in which the moisture which passes through the openings in the container support surface is collected. With this type of coaster, there is no significant buildup of moisture on the supporting portion of the coaster thereby preventing moisture from contacting a container as it is placed on the supporting surface. Unfortunately, the moisture which is collected within the chamber of the coaster must still be disposed of which requires additional handling of the coaster and which handling can result in accidental spillage of the collected liquid. Further, if the liquid which has been condensed and collected within the chamber is cooler than the exterior or ambient air, further condensation can develop on the exterior portion of th coaster thereby creating a situation which the coaster was originally designed to protect against and moisture may be allowed to contact the surface of the furniture which can result in damage to the furniture finish.
In an effort to avoid some of the drawbacks which are associated with coasters or container trays which are provided with drainage surfaces and collection receptacles such as discussed above, many coasters have been designed to incorporate or include an absorbent material which material serves to trap and retain any moisture which is collected within the coaster. In U.S. Pat. No. 508,140 to Koch, a coaster is disclosed which includes an absorbent pad which is mounted within a caster frame. The absorbent pad serves to collect spills and moisture which collects along the sides of the glass by condensation. Unfortunately, the frame of the coaster is open intermediate the pad and the surface of the furniture for the express purpose of allowing the absorbent pad to not only collect moisture from the container or glass but also to absorb the moisture from the table. Therefore, the absorbent pad simultaneously is allowed to collect and deposit moisture with respect to the surface of the table so that no protection is provided relative to the table to prevent moisture from contacting the surface. Thus, the surface finish of the table or other furniture on which the coaster is placed may become damaged. Further, after the absorbent pad becomes moisture laden, the pad associated with the coaster will not adequately retain condensate or other spilled moisture associated with the use of the container or glass which is supported by the coaster.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,118,236 to Richardson, Jr. and 2,709,905 to Dunlap, two additional coaster structures are disclosed which incorporate absorbent pads which are contained within a coaster frame. Each of these coasters has an advantage over the aforementioned coaster of Koch in that the coasters contain or include a bottom wall which protects the surface of the furniture from being directly exposed to, or being directly in contact with, the absorption pad associated with the coaster. However, each of the coasters to Richardson, Jr. and Dunlap will have the same disadvantage as Koch in that the absorption pad is directly exposed to contact with the glass or other container which is supported in the coasters. Therefore, as the pads become moisture laden, they will not be effective in collecting and retaining additional moisture which condenses on the glassware or other container and a point will be reached when moisture will be lifted from the pad each time a container is lifted from the coasters thereby allowing water or moisture to drip exteriorly of the coaster. Additionally, in Dunlap, the pad is designed to be installed through a slot adjacent the bottom of the coaster. If the pad becomes too wet, moisture can pass through the open slot adjacent the base of the coaster and again be deposited on the surface of the furniture causing possible damage to the furniture finish.
Another type of coaster element is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 821,208 to Voss. In this coaster, the coaster frame is formed in two parts which are seated relative to one another so as to retain an absorbent cloth element across the upper surface of the coaster. Any moisture that is absorbed by the cloth may be transmitted along the length of the cloth through openings in an inner side wall of the coaster and thereafter be deposited in an annular trough formed in the coaster. With this type of coaster element, excess moisture is collected in an open annular chamberfrom which the condensate can be accidentally spilled or discharged. Further, if the condensate remains colder than the exterior environment, further condensation may take place on the exterior surface of the coaster.
In an effort to prevent accidental condensation or dripping of moisture from a glass or other container every time it is lifted from a coaster due to contact with a wet surface, other coaster elements have been designed to attempt to draw the liquid away from the container surface as the container is lifted from the coaster. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,961 to Layne, a coaster is disclosed which has an inner support surface formed of a plurality of upstanding finger or pillar elements which are closely associated with respect to one another so as to cause a capillary movement of water away from the container as the container is lifted relative to the coaster. Unfortunately, with this type of coaster element, the moisture is allowed to collect in the areas between each of the finger elements and therefore the moisture must be poured from the coaster at a point in time when sufficient moisture has been collected in the coaster. Accidental spills therefore become a problem with the use of this type of coaster.
Other types of coasters have provided absorbent material and spaced the absorbent material away from the supporting surface of the coaster so that the absorbent material does not come into direct contact with the container or glass being supported in the coaster. Examples of such structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 482,603 to Weigel, 2,496,157 to Gaudino, 2,652,703 to Keegan and 3,268,198 to Swett. Each of these structures has an upper supporting element which includes openings or passageways which allow moisture to pass beneath the support to an enclosed area in which an absorbent material is seated. Unfortunately, with these types of structures, moisture is again allowed to continue to collect and build up within the coaster and therefore moisture may be accidentally spilled as the coaster is moved from one point to another. In addition, in those instances where the coasters are manufactured of materials having poor insulating capabilities, further condensation is possible along the exterior surface of the coaster which condensation may effect the finish of the furniture which the coaster was originally designed to protect.
In view of the foregoing, although there have been numerous designs proposed for coasters, such designs have not adequately met the need to not only protect the furniture finish on which the coaster is placed but also have not sufficiently provided for retaining the surface of the coaster in a dry state so as to prevent moisture from dripping from the base portion of a glass or other container supported by the coaster. One additional example of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,498.